El depilado
by Kaorumar
Summary: A veces situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. Y eso lo sabe muy bien nuestro querido espadachin Kenshin, el cual no esta dispuesto a pasar una sola noche mas sin el cariño de su mujer. CAP 7: ¿PADRE PRARTIDA DOBLE?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, ni ninguno de sus perdonajes. Pertenecen al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero guardo la esperanza de que Kenshin me pertenezca algún día. 

Capítulo 1: El consejo de Tae.

Era un día de mediados de verano. El calor se hacía insoportable. En el patio trasero de un dojo de las afueras de Tokio, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo lavando ropa, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Ya hace un mes y medio y nada de nada. ¿Habré dejado de gustarle? Quizá no lo pasa bien conmigo… ¡no!, eso no puede ser, porque la cara que pone cuando está conmigo no es de decepción. Pero… ¿y si ha encontrado a otro?"_

-¡¡¡Kenshiiinnn!!! Espabila hombre. ¿En que demonios estas pensando que tienes esa cara de circunstancias? –. Sanosuke se acercó a Kenshin y le palmeo la espalda de tal manera que el joven pelirrojo fue directo a parar al balde de agua.

- ¿Orooo? Tú si que sabes llamar la atención¿verdad, Sano¿No podrías hacerte notar de otra manera más…mmm…delicada?

-Oh, vamos Kenshin. Cualquiera diría que el quejica que está hablando es el mejor espadachín de Japón.

Kenshin se levantó y fue a buscar una toalla para poderse secar la cara, aunque tenía que admitir que el agua se sentía fresca en el rostro y con el calor que hacía le venía estupendamente. Al regresar se sentó al lado de Sanosuke, que en ese momento observaba divertido como dos hormigas peleaban por una migaja de comida.

-¿Y bien¿Me vas a explicar que te ocurre? -. Sanosuke había dejado de prestar atención a las hormigas y su mirada estaba fija en la bronceada cara de Kenshin.

-Es personal Sano. No puedo explicártelo -. A decir verdad, se moría de ganas de explicárselo a alguien, pero… ¿a Sano? De eso ni hablar. Una cosa era que su secreto lo supiera una persona, y otra muy distinta era que se enterara todo Tokio y alrededores. No, Sano no era la mejor opción para hablar de tan delicado tema.

-¿Personal¿De cuando acá tus pensamientos son tan "personales" que no se los puedes explicar al gran Sanosuke Sagara, guerrero número uno de Tokio y alrededores?

Kenshin le dirigió a Sanosuke una mirada furibunda y resoplo. Ese Sano nunca cambiaría. –Para empezar, tú no eres un guerrero profesional. Eres un camorrista. Y para acabar, la palabra personal, significa eso mismo. Es decir, que es privado, personal e intransferible.

Sanosuke puso cara de enojo, pero en realidad se le estaban a punto de saltar las lágrimas. Ese comentario había dolido. ¿Camorrista él? Aunque…pensándolo mejor, quizá si lo fuera un poco.

Una vez pasado su enojo, decidió volver a la carga, y como sabía que con una simple pregunta no lograría sonsacarle nada a su amigo, decidió que le haría varias. –Vamos Kenshin, no puede se tan terrible. A ver, déjame adivinar. ¿Le rompiste un kimono a Jou-chan ¿No te sientes bien, o no se siente bien Jou-chan ¿El dojo se cae a pedazos ¿Enishi ha vuelto a molestarte ¿Shishio a regresado del infierno ¿Se te quemó el almuerzo ¿Perdiste tu espada ¿Jou-chan ya no te quiere…?

Kenshin se había mantenido impasible a las preguntas de Sanosuke hasta que había llegado el "Jou-chan ya no te quiere". Inmediatamente su cara se había desencajado por completo, se le había tensado la mandíbula, se había quedado pálido y sus ojos habían empezado a tomar un color ambarino.

-¿Así que es eso¿Estas pensando que Jou-chan no te quiere? Sanosuke tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Era el mejor. Unas cuantas preguntillas de nada y resuelto el dilema. En ese momento de lo único que se tenía que preocupar, era de que no se le escapara la risa ante la preocupación tan absurda de su amigo. Se trataba de Kaoru. La persona que había ido a buscarlo cuando se presentó Gine, la misma que lo siguió a Kyoto y la que evitó que la venganza de Enishi se cumpliera. Era absurdo pensar que Jou-chan no le quería.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Kenshin? Es Jou-chan de quien hablamos. Ella no puede haber dejado de quererte de la noche a la mañana. Quizá hiciste algo que la enojó y por eso no te presta atención.

-No se trata de eso Sano -. Kenshin desistió de seguir guardándose sus quebraderos de cabeza. Sanosuke podía parecer burro, pero en realidad era bastante suspicaz. –Kaoru-dono sigue prestándome atención, se preocupa por mí y siempre me sonríe.

Sanosuke puso cara de estar pensando y a continuación prosiguió con el interrogatorio. -¿Entonces por qué estas tan preocupado¿Por qué crees que no te quiere?

-Yo no he dicho que no me quiera, solo que…

-Pero lo piensas-. Cortó Sanosuke.

-Bueno…si, no, bueno… no sé…es que…

-¿No sabes?-. Cortó de nuevo Sanosuke.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar la frase, Sano?-. A Kenshin no le resultaba fácil tener que explicar cosas tan íntimas, y si a eso le sumamos que el maldito de Sanosuke no lo dejaba terminar la frase, pues la cosa se ponía aún peor.

- Lo siento-. Sanosuke dirigió la mirada hacía el suelo y puso cara de corderito degollado.

Kenshin resopló. No soportaba cuando Sanosuke hacía ese gesto con la cara. Se le ablandaba el corazón.

-Está bien, Sano, te lo contaré. Pero por lo que más quieras, no se lo digas a nadie.

Sanosuke recuperó la sonrisa de inmediato, cruzó las piernas, apoyó los codos en ellas y se agarró el mentón con las manos. Ya estaba preparado para escuchar.

-Lo que ocurre es que…bueno, que…quehaceunmesymedioquenotengorelacionesconKaoru-dono-. Kenshin lo soltó todo de sopetón y con los dientes fuertemente apretados, con lo cual, Sanosuke se había enterado de muy poco, por no decir de nada.

-¿Podrías volverlo a repetir desde "lo que ocurre es que…"? Y si puede ser te pediría que lo dijeras despacito. La zorra me llena el cerebro de insultos, y lo poco que me queda de él no me llega para entender lo que has dicho.

A Kenshin empezaban a palpitarle las sienes, pero se recordó que Sano solo estaba intentando ayudarlo. Era un gran amigo y se preocupaba por él. Contó hasta diez para recuperar la compostura. Un vez calmado, lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez muy despacio.

-Lo que ocurre, es, que hace un mes y medio que no tengo relaciones con Kaoru-dono-. Ya lo había dicho. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de Sanosuke. Kenshin levantó la mirada poco a poco y observó el rostro de su amigo.

Sanosuke se acercó arrastrándose hasta Kenshin y le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. –Entiendo. Es decir, que Jou-chan está enfadada contigo porque no funcionas.

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke examinando a profundidad todos los gestos de su cara para encontrar algún signo de que lo que había dicho era broma. Pero no, no lo encontró. Hablaba completamente en serio.

-Sano¿a caso me ves cara de no funcionar? El problema es todo lo contrario. Funciono demasiado pero mi mujer no quiere aprovecharlo.

¿Qué Jou-chan no quería aprovecharlo? Eso era imposible de creer. Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación. –¿Estas seguro que no has hecho nada que la haya podido molestar?

Kenshin pensó durante unos instantes, pero no encontró ningún posible motivo por el cual su Kaoru pudiera estar molesta con él. Es más, todo lo contrario, había estado más atento con ella que nunca, haber si caía la breva y podían intimar, pero nada de nada. Ella no lo rechazaba pero en el momento en el que el se acercaba o se acordaba de algo que había dejado pendiente, o se hacía la dormida. Puso cara de resignación y dirigió la mirada al suelo.

-No, Sano. Estos últimos días incluso la he mimado más. Ella no parece estar enfadada en absoluto, su comportamiento es normal. Normal, hasta que me acerco a ella con intenciones "de", que entonces le entra la prisa por ir a hacer tareas, o simplemente se hace la dormida, como anoche.

Vaya, vaya, eso si era un problema. Normalmente Jou-chan no rechazaría a Kenshin así como así. Quizá estaba enferma. Ese enigma solo lo podía resolver una persona, y esa persona era Tae. Si había alguna persona en quien Kaoru confiaba para contarle sus problemas, esa era Tae.

-¿Sabes, Kenshin? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a ver a Tae y explicarle tu problema. Seguro que ella sabe lo que le sucede a Jou-chan.

Kenshin se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él eso¿Desde cuando Sanosuke pensaba más que él? Se levantó como un resorte y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el Akabeko.

Sanosuke quedó estático por un momento, _"Vaya, realmente si está apurado. Me pregunto como_ _estaría antes de casarse, si con un mes y medio ya está así…"_ No se iba a quedar allí intentando averiguarlo, así que salió corriendo detrás de él.

_Un minuto y medio después: _

Tae estaba limpiando unas mesas de unos clientes que acababan de marcharse, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y vio una mancha fucsia y roja que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad y la jalaba hacia el interior de la cocina.

-Tae-dono, disculpe mis malos modales, yo no suelo actuar así, pero es que…

-¿Ken-san¿Pero que…¿Podrías dejarme ya en el suelo?

-Oh, lo siento-. Kenshin puso cara de arrepentimiento mientras su cara se tornaba del color de su cabello. –Lo que ocurre es que…bueno… yo viene a hacerle una pregunta de…

-¿Y para hacerme una pregunta has de entrar en mi restaurante como un loco y jalarme hasta la cocina como un secuestrador? -. Tae no comprendía que era lo que le sucedía al joven espadachín. Normalmente era muy educado y no le gustaba llamar la atención en público.

-Bueno, yo…lo siento, pero es que la pregunta es muy importante y…

-¡Ah, te alcancé! Saliste corriendo y me dejaste allí hablando con los pájaros , Kenshin. ¿En que estabas pensando? -. Sanosuke respiraba agitadamente por la ardua carrera y miraba a Kenshin con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, yo…lo siento, Sano, es que quería…

-Podrías haberme esperado al menos¿no? -. La respiración de Sanosuke se iba normalizando y con ella se iba disipando su mal humor. -¿Ya le has contado a Tae?

-Bueno, ahora mismo iba a…

-No me ha contado nada, simplemente ha entrado aquí como un psicópata y me ha traído en brazos hasta la cocina. ¿Qué pensarán mis clientes¿Y si Kaoru se entera?

Sanosuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Tae lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y hasta el cocinero lo estaba mirando ya con el ceño fruncido.

Intentó hablar de nuevo. –Vera Tae-dono el asunto es que…

-Si, Ken-san mejor me das una buena explicación -. Te estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Si, Kenshin, explícale lo que…

-¡Demonios¿Pero me van a dejar terminar una sola frase?

Tae y Sanosuke quedaron petrificados. ¿Dónde estaba el Kenshin bueno y cariñoso que ellos conocían?

Kenshin estaba preocupado por su "pequeño problema" y ese par de locos no lo dejaban ni hablar.

Tae se acercó a Kenshin, y con cuidado lo agarró de los hombros guiándolo hasta una silla para que se sentara. –Siéntate Ken-san y cálmate un poco. Así podrás explicarme con más calma.

-Se lo agradezco Tae-dono, pero no me siento cómodo en las sillas, prefiero estar de pie.

Tae asintió con la cabeza y se retiró hasta llegar al lado de Sanosuke. En esos momentos creía que era más seguro estar al lado del busca pleitos del cabeza de pollo, antes que al lado del espadachín.

Kenshin al ver que se mantenían en silencio, empezó a hablar caminando de lado a lado de la cocina. –Vera, el problema es que Kaoru-dono está muy rara. Y me preguntaba si usted sabría el motivo.

Tae sonrió. Estaba claro que Kenshin estaba actuando así porque estaba preocupado por Kaoru. -¿Cómo de rara está, Ken-san¿A que te refieres cuando dices "rara"?

-Bueno, pues me refiero a que…pues k no quiere, bueno, no es que no quiera, si no que…

- Ahhhhhh ¡Al diablo! Lo que ocurre es que Jou-chan y él llevan un mes y medio que no intiman. Ella no lo rechaza pero busca excusas y él está desesperadito. ¿Me he olvidado algo, Kenshin?

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke que sonreía tanto como si hubiera ganado una batalla contra el mismísimo Saito. –No, Sano, eso es todo. ¿Pero, la próxima vez podrías ser menos metiche y dejar que explique yo las cosas?

Sanosuke desvió la mirada hacía el cocinero e hizo ver que estaba muy pendiente de la tarea culinaria que llevaba entre manos.

Kenshin resopló resignado. –En fin, la pregunta que yo quería hacerle, Tae-dono, es si usted sabe si le pasa algo a Kaoru-dono. ¿Se siente enferma¿O le ha dicho algo de mí?

Tae hizo memoria durante un momento. No recordaba que Kaoru le hubiera contado nada. Hasta donde ella sabía la kendoka estaba muy contenta con su matrimonio, y pinta de enferma no tenía. –Pues no, no me ha comentado nada, yo la veo igual que siempre. Pero dices que el problema lo tiene a la hora de intimar¿cierto?

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y la miro expectante. _"Por favor que me de una solución"._ Pensó.

-¡Como intimáis normalmente?

La pregunta de Tae lo dejó helado. Nunca se había planteado la manera en la que intimaban, simplemente lo hacían y ya está. Y a decir verdad, tampoco se había planteado nunca tenerle que explicar a nadie como llevaba a cabo según que actos, y menos a Tae.

-Pues, bueno, como todo el mundo. Ella abre las piernas y entonces yo…

-No, Ken-san, bruto, eso no. Me refiero a que si hacéis cosas distintas a parte del aquí te pillo aquí te mato -. A Tae se le empezaba a marcar la venita de la sien.

-¿Orooo? No, no la mato. La dejo un poco cansada, pero no llego a matarla.

Sanosuke tenía ya un tic en el ojo por culpa de la estupidez de su amigo y Tae tenía la cara más morada que las uvas Italianas Esta vez fue Sanosuke quien lo intentó. –Lo que te está preguntando es que si siempre lo hacéis igual, o diferente cada vez.

-Oh, eso. Bueno, pues normalmente siempre solemos hacerlo diferente.

Tae se agarró el mentón con la mano y empezó a darse golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios. –Pues, en ese caso, no sé. Quizá haya que darle algún incentivo. ¿Pero cual?

Kenshin y Sanosuke imitaron el gesto de Tae.

Pensamientos de Kenshin: _Quizá si hiciera algo romántico…pero no, definitivamente no, porque luego me ciego y me sale el lado bruto y el romanticismo se va al traste. Mmmm…pues entonces…_

Pensamientos de Sanosuke: _Lo que Jou-chan necesita es acción. Seguro que le van los hombres brutos. Ya se, le conseguiré unas cuerdas a Kenshin para que la ate. Seguro que funciona. Aunque… ¿y si no le gusta? Kenshin me echara la culpa a mí y Jou-chan se liara a darme golpes con su bokken. Mi cabeza aguanta ala zorra a duras penas, pero…zorra más Jou-chan, igual a explosión. No, definitivamente eso no. Mmmm…pues entonces…_

Pensamientos de Tae: _Quizá si le confeccionara algo de ropa interior sexy, a Kaoru le gustaría. Aunque ella siempre dice que Ken-san gana muchísimo más sin ropa, así que eso no. Mmm…entonces… ¡ya se!_

-¿Ken-san¿Tú…eres muy…mmm…peludo?

¿Oroo¿Peludo? Mmm…bueno, pues un poco. ¿Pero y eso que?

-Pues veras, a las mujeres, a veces, nos gusta que un hombre se cuide su cuerpo. Es decir, que se depile.

Sanosuke se había adelantado hasta llegar al lado de Kenshin y miraba a Tae con los ojos entornados. –Tonterías. A las mujeres lo que les gusta es un buen macho. Peludo y bruto. ¿Qué pretendes que Jou-chan piense que tiene por marido a una nenaza?

Tae miró a Sanosuke con rabia contenida. Ese hombre no sabía nada de mujeres. -¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado, Sanosuke? Porque las que yo conozco piensan igual que yo.

-¿A Kaoru-dono también le gusta eso? -. A Kenshin no le importaban el resto de las mujeres, le importaba su Kaoru.

-Si Ken-san, a ella también.

-Pues en ese caso, dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer Tae-dono. Por mi Kaoru-dono lo que sea.

Tae sonrió. Que suerte tenía Kaoru de tener un hombre dispuesto a dar el cielo por ella.

-Bien, pues los pasos a seguir son los siguientes: Primero has de cortar los pelos más largos un poco.

-Bien, eso es fácil. Aseguró Kenshin. Tae asintió y prosiguió.

-Seguidamente, has de aplicarte un poco de jabón sobre la zona que deseas depilar, para que no se te escame la piel.

-Bien, jabón. ¿Qué más?

-Luego te pasas la navaja hasta que la zona quede sin pelo. Ha de quedar suave. Nunca te la pases a contrapelo. Eso es muy importante.

-¿A contra pelo¿Eso es hacia arriba o hacia abajo? Kenshin tenía cara de interrogación.

-Depende de tu pelo Ken-san-. Kenshin asintió y Tae prosiguió.

-Y para terminar te echas aceite para hidratar la piel.

-¿Aceite¿Del de cocinar?

No, Ken-san, aceite hidratante. Lo encontraras entre las cosas de aseo de Kaoru.

-Si, entiendo, no puede ser tan complicado. De acuerdo, manos a la obra pues.

Con toda la decisión de alguien que sabe lo que hace, Kenshin salió del Akabeko en dirección al dojo.

Esa noche Kaoru caería rendida a sus pies.

CONTINUARA

Hola a todas !!! Este fic es un poco loco y la idea me la dio mi novio, asi que no me lo tengais en cuenta, ja, ja, ja...

Bueno, de todas maneras me gustaria tener su opinion.

Un beso ya a cuidarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Noubuhiro Watsuki. 

Capítulo 2: Las mujeres están locas. 

Kenshin llegó al dojo nervioso y excitado. En esos momentos iba a poner en práctica su plan para sorprender a su Kaoru-dono y pasar una noche de sexo animal.

Sanosuke entró tras él, y lo siguió hasta el baño. Kenshin lo miró con gesto de reproche. ¿Es que el maldito cabeza de pollo no lo dejaría tranquilo ni en su propio baño? –Sano¿podrías salir del baño y darme un poco de intimidad?

Sanosuke hizo oídos sordos a su queja y se sentó en el borde de la tina. –No. Esto es algo que no quiero perderme. Quiero tener buenas historias que contarles el día de mañana a tus retoños pelirrojos.

Sanosuke sonrió y Kenshin resopló. Cuando Sano se encabezonaba en algo, no había Dios que lo convenciera de lo contrario, así que se resignó y empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas.

Se miró durante largo rato para ver por donde debía comenzar a depilarse.

Decidió empezar por la parte más delicada. Pubis y testículos. Con un poco de suerte, no haría falta rasurar el resto.

Se recordó los pasos a seguir. –Bien, primero cortar los pelos más largos.

Tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar. Eso era fácil. Intentó pensar en Saito vestido de Geisha porque el cosquilleo de la tijera en los testículos, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Eso no podía ser, tenía que conseguir a Kaoru esa misma noche.

Terminó su trabajo con éxito y se contempló de nuevo.

Sanosuke por su parte, estaba aguantando la risa y un par de lagrimitas asomaban por sus ojos. Le estaba costando horrores no largarse a reír sin parar.

Kenshin se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo. No entendía porque las mujeres se quejaban tanto. No era tan complicado.

El siguiente paso era el jabón. Eso también tenía su gracia. Vuelta a pensar en Saito vestido de Geisha. Se contempló, y pensó que se parecía a un viejo con una barba blanca y una nariz muy grande. Rió.

Sanosuke ya no podía aguantar más, y reía ruidosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko acababa de llegar al dojo. Tenía un problemilla con Tsubame, y quería pedir consejo a Kenshin El siempre sabía lo que hacía y seguro que le daba una buena solución.

Al pasar por el baño, escuchó reír a Sanosuke, y luego escucho una risa un poco más apagada. Ese era Kenshin.

Yahiko estaba poniéndose rojo de la ira. ¿Cómo podían ser tan desvergonzados¿Y Kenshin¿No pensaba en Kaoru, o que?

Muy resuelto a interrumpir lo que allí dentro se estuviera llevando a cavo, abrió la puerta del baño de sopetón. Y cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse a Sano riendo y llorando, y a Kenshin desnudo con las manos y… ¿los testículos? llenos de jabón.

Kenshin se apresuró a explicarle la situación mientras Sanosuke seguía tirado en el suelo desternillándose.

Sano paró de reír y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la tina. Yahiko cerró la puerta, y se posiciono a su lado. Justo delante de Kenshin.

-¿Piensas quedarte? -. Kenshin se sentina muy avergonzado. Era frustrante que Sanosuke lo contemplara en esas fachas, pero lo era mucho más que lo hiciera Yahiko. Para ese muchacho él era un héroe, un modelo a seguir y en ese momento seguro que pensaba que estaba completamente loco.

Yahiko asintió y se acomodó bien para contemplar la tarea de su amigo.

Kenshin suspiró. –En fin, sigamos pues.

Cogió la navaja. Esa cortaba más que el filo de su Sakabattou. Grácilmente, se levantó el escroto para tener mejor visión. Primera duda: _"Vale, hazlo en el sentido del pelo"_. ¡Demonios¿Cuál era el sentido del pelo en un testículo? Cagada, el tenía el testículo redondo. Los pelos no parecían tener un "sentido". Simplemente salían de punta. _"Bueno, entonces dará igual"_ pensó.

Iba pasándose la navaja con cuidado, aunque no evitó darse un pellizquito. Miró haber si por el corte que se acababa de hacer asomaba un pollito.

No, había habido suerte. No asomaba ni un esperma. Lo estaba pasando mal al llegar a la parte de atrás, pero finalmente, todo superado.

Atacó el otro testículo, y más de lo mismo, como en el chiste:

"_¿Sabes que tengo habilísimo?_

_No jodas¿y eso que es?_

_Un huevo grande y el otro lo mismo"_

Empezaba a desvariar, así que se apresuró a terminar su obra de arte.

Atacó los muslos, ahí casi no tenía vello, excepto en la zona más próxima a los testículos. Sin problemas. Quedó tan suave como las nalgas de una quinceañera.

Tocaba la parte superior, que afeitó sin problemas. Una palangana, y agua caliente…parecía que notaba algo de escozor por algunos puntos. _"Serán cortecitos"_ pensó. Se contempló de nuevo. ¡Dios, que impresión! Parecía que volvía a tener diez años. Y no, no era por el tamaño de su miembro, sino por la calva.

Sanosuke y Yahiko se abrazaban y reían con todas sus ganas. Nunca hubieran imaginado ver a Kenshin, "El Gran Battousai el Carnicero", haciendo algo así.

Kenshin se contempló en el espejo que Kaoru había puesto en el baño. Algo iba mal. Observó grandes diferencias. Vio las piernas peludas y, llegando a los muslos, de repente, una calva. Lo mismo sucedía en la panza. Bajaba un canalillo de pelos desde el ombligo y al llegar al paquete¡zas! Nada.

Y por detrás era aún peor.

Quedaba de pena. _"Pero calma"_ se dijo. Tenía tiempo suficiente, su navaja y jabón de sobras.

Primero la parte trasera.

¿Alguien se afeitaba eso? Mientras lo hacía, sentía que era el primero en intentarlo. Se retorció hasta que le crujieron las costillas. No llego a verse la parte trasera, así que empezó a afeitar sin ver. ¡Mierda! Se le había olvidado pasarse la tijera. _"Ya da igual"_ pensó. Llegó a su zona profunda. No veía nada.

Yahiko, que no podía parar de reír tomó la palabra. –Me parece vergonzoso lo que estás haciendo, pero si estás tan convencido de que es la solución a tu problema, entonces podemos echarte una mano.

Sanosuke secundó la opinión.

Kenshin los miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Si alguno de ustedes dos se acerca a menos de medio metro de mi culo, o de mi hombría, los afeito con mi Sakabattou -. Los ojos del espadachín por un momento se habían tornado ámbar.

Yahiko echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, y levantó las manos en gesto conciliador. –Esta bien, no te ayudaremos. ¿Por qué no coges el espejo pequeño que tiene la busu en el cuarto y te estiras para poder verte bien?

Kenshin se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo no había pensado él en esa posibilidad? –Yahiko¿podrías ir a buscarlo?

Yahiko asintió y salió del baño. Al instante estaba de vuelta con un espejo de mano, el cual entregó a Kenshin sin reservas. Si antes habían reído, ahora pensaba que morirían de dolor de estomago de tanto reír.

Kenshin cogió el espejo de mano y se tumbó en el suelo como si estuviera en un paritorio. Con el espejo de pared y el de mano, hizo posturas, hasta que consiguió ver la parte que deseba rasurar. _"¡Ostras! Tanto tiempo juntos y apenas nos conocíamos"_ pensó. Varios minutos después y a base de pasarse la mano, dejó de notar pelos. ¡Trasero depilado!

A Sanosuke estaba a punto de darle un ataque y murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras se revolcaba en el suelo. Y a Yahiko, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, y lloraba a mares de la gracia que le causaba la situación.

Lo que podía llegar a hacer un hombre por una mujer.

Después de eso, siguieron las piernas. Eso no tenía complicación ninguna, y lo hizo mientras hacía jurar a Sano y a Yahiko que no explicarían a nadie esa aventura, y mientras ojeaba el periódico de la mañana. _"¡Ostras, el general Yamagata ha vuelto de su visita a China, y se ha traído a una mujer! Ja, ja…Que pillo el abuelo"_

Después de cuarenta minutos y medio trozo de jabón…

-¡No me reconozco, que fresquito se nota! -. El aire le hacía cosquillas por zonas que antes estaban abrigadas. _"No se si ponerme trocitos de papel en los cortes como hago con la barba_" pensó. Decidió que mejor no. No fuera que lo viera Kaoru y pensara que Shishio había vuelto.

Terminado el espectáculo, Sanosuke y Yahiko salieron del baño entre risas, y dejaron a Kenshin que se diera un baño para eliminar los restos de pelos y jabón.

Kenshin se bañó y se quitó con la navaja los pelillos que habían quedado descarriados. Se sentía bien, más limpio. Como más higiénico sin tanto pelo. Aún quedaba el paso del aceite. _"Vamos allá"._ Salió de la tina y busco entre los utensilios de aseo de Kaoru.

Había cosas rarísimas. Aceites de todas las maneras. Por un momento dudo, _"¿no estaré buscando entre sus cosas de restauración de muebles?" _Leía cosas como: "Para la tersidad", "para reafirmar", "anti-acné"…_"este" _pensó. "Aceite hidratante para desmaquillar". Justo lo que buscaba. Esperaba que le diera para todo el cuerpo. Empezó a untarse en el mismo orden en que se había depilado. _"¡Diablos, pues será todo lo hidratante que sea, pero pica como mil demonios!"_ Se fue untando el aceite mientras todo le escocía. _"¡Ostras! Ahora entiendo porque las mujeres se quejan con la depilación. Tienen que estar locas para hacer esto todas las semanas."_

Cuando terminó parecía un trozo de gelatina. Tenía que sujetarse a la tina para no pegarse un resbalón contra el suelo. Se apuntó mentalmente el nombre del aceite, por si algún día lo necesitaba para deslizar "algo" en "algún sitio".

Se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Le echo las culpas de su desvergüenza a su falta de actividad sexual.

Le escocía todo el cuerpo y parecía que tenía un hormiguero cabreado en la entrepierna. Se vistió y fue con Sanosuke y Yahiko al mercado. Haber si así, se iba calmando la cosa y de paso compraba los ingredientes para la comida.

Cualquiera que lo viera caminar, pensaría que llevaba metidas en el hakama las kunais de Misao. Iba dando saltitos como si le estuvieran dando descargas eléctricas. Le escocía todo, y le picaba a rabiar. Algo pasaba.

Llegó al dojo y corrió a su cuarto a desnudarse. "¡Ostras¡Estoy más rojo que las langostas!

Salió corriendo en dirección al salón, donde Sanosuke y Yahiko lo esperaban recostados en el suelo. –Orooo… ¡que la he cagado¡Que la he cagadooo!

Al llegar al salón, Sanosuke y Yahiko prorrumpieron en carcajadas. –Mira eso Sano, ahora Kenshin es uniforme. Tiene el cabello y el cuerpo del mismo color.

Kenshin estaba desesperado. –Pero si yo seguí las instrucciones de Tae-dono a la perfección. ¿Qué puede haber fallado?

Sanosuke se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de salida. –Yahiko, ven conmigo. Iremos a preguntar a Tae, haber que es lo que este cabeza de zanahoria ha hecho mal. De mientras, date un baño con agua fría Kenshin. Eso te calmara.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru entró a la clínica del doctor Gensai. Megumi, al verla la hizo pasar de inmediato.

-¿Y bien¿Cómo estoy? -. Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa y se arrugaba el kimono con las manos.

-Tranquila Kaoru, estas estupendamente. Al principio, había temido porque esas pérdidas no me gustaban para nada. Pero ya hace tres semanas que no te sucede. Ya estas fuera de peligro y puedes hacer vida normal. Solo era por precaución.

-Gracias a Dios. Kenshin estaba empezando a ponerse pesado, y me costaba horrores mantenerlo alejado de mi.

-No se lo tendrías que haber ocultado -. Megumi la miraba con gesto reprochador. Pero ella sabía lo que hacía y conocía a Kenshin demasiado, como para saber que si se lo hubiera contado, se habría preocupado demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hice porque tú me dijiste que había posibilidades de perderlo, y no quería que él se preocupara. Pero ahora que me has dicho que no hay riesgo, podré decírselo y volver a mi vida normal.

-Ken-san se pondrá muy contento al enterarse de su futura paternidad -. Megumi bajó la cabeza, y Kaoru comprendió que ese era un tema bastante espinoso para la doctora.

-Gracias por todo Megumi. El mes que viene volveré para hacerme el chequeo pertinente.

Con esas palabras, Kaoru salió de la clínica y fue directa al dojo. Estaba deseando enganchar a su pelirrojo, y ni el Hitten Mitsurugy lograría apartarla del camino. Aunque estaba convencida de que a Kenshin le entusiasmaría la idea.

--------------------------------------------------

Kenshin estaba en la tina. El agua fría parecía que lo calmaba. Sanosuke y Yahiko aún no regresaban. Empezaba a sentir frío.

De pronto escuchó la puerta de entrada. Debían se ellos. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, y no era ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko.

-Ken…cariño ¿Dónde estas? - . Kaoru miraba todos los rincones del dojo en busca de su amado espadachín y su voz, se tornaba a cada llamado más y más seductora.

"_¡Ai Dios, no!"_ pensó _"Esa voz no, por favor"_. Solo con oírla llamarlo así, se le empezaba a tensar la entrepierna, y eso no hacía más que aumentar el picor y el escozor. Se dijo que tenía que calmarse. No podía verlo en aquel estado. ¿Cómo le explicaría él lo que había hecho? Ella se reiría, y entonces si que no querría tener nada con él. Miró alrededor, tenía que encontrar la manera de esconderse. ¿Pero como?, en el baño no había ni un armario para poderse meter adentro.

Sentía la voz cada vez más cerca. Salió de la tina, y empezó a correr de lado a lado del baño. La puerta del baño se empezó a abrir y Kenshin contuvo la respiración.

CONTINUARA

Lo se, lo sé soy malisima por hacer sufrir asi a Kenshin, pero les prometo que le recompensare por ese mal rato. Ja, ja, ja...

Gracias por los review a: **Nadeshiko miko, gabyhyatt, Arterin, Satsuki Haru, ATHENA, Athena Kaoru Himura, Natalia y okashira janet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Pertenece al gran Noubuhiro Watsuki.

Capítulo 3: De planes y visitas sorpresa.

Kenshin observaba abrirse la puerta del baño. Intentaba taparse la entrepierna para que su Kaoru-dono no viera el estropicio que se había hecho, pero ¡cagada! se le veían las piernas. Intentaba taparse las piernas y… ¡más cagada! se le veía la entrepierna. Le faltaban manos para cubrir cuerpo, y no las tenía.

Con las prisas por meterse en la tina, había dejado la toalla y sus ropas en el cuarto. Por lo que solo tenía una manera de salir de allí, y era desnudo.

Miro hacía la pequeña ventana que había al lado de la tina. ¿Y si intentaba salir por allí? Con un poco de suerte Kaoru no lo vería y con su velocidad divina, estaba seguro de que llegaría al cuarto antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Abrió la ventana y extrajo medio cuerpo. ¡Diablos! Se había quedado encajado. _"Piensa Kenshin, piensa"_ nada, su cerebro no reaccionaba. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en su penosa situación y en una Kaoru, bokken en mano, y echando chispas por los ojos.

Tembló _"¡Dios, que yuyu!" _Cuando su Kaoru-dono se enfadaba era mejor echar a correr.

Forcejeaba por intentar salir, pero estaba bien atascado a la altura de las axilas, y no podía meter los brazos. ¿Por qué Hiko no le había enseñado que no era correcto intentar pasar cosas grandes por agujeros pequeños?

En ese momento no podía moverse, ni para atrás, ni para adelante.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tae y Sanosuke observaban como Yahiko se llevaba a Kaoru afuera del dojo. Habían tenido que buscar una manera de distraerla para poder ayudar a Kenshin con su "pequeño problema", y… ¿qué mejor manera que decirle que Kenshin la esperaba en Akabeko para hablar con ella?

Kaoru no lo comprendía, normalmente siempre hablaban en el dojo. Pero pensó que quizá tuviera preparada alguna sorpresa para ella. Así que no preguntó y siguió a Yahiko sin rechistar.

Tae terminó de abrir la puerta del baño, y no pudo más que largarse a reír con la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

Kenshin estaba encajado en la ventana, con la cabeza y los brazos dentro del baño, y el resto del cuerpo afuera. Y parecía que tenía dificultades para moverse.

Sanosuke entró detrás de Tae. Un par de lagrimitas escaparon de sus ojos y soltó tal carcajada, que todos los presentes dieron un brinco. Si, Kenshin y su ventana, también.

Kenshin se sonrojo y bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte¿Por qué nada le salía bien? – ¿Podrían dejar de reír y venir a echarme una mano?

Tae y Sanosuke se enderezaron y reprimieron su risa. Había llegado el momento de demostrar cuan amigos eran de Kenshin.

Se acercaron a él, y lo cogieron uno por cada brazo. –Bien, Ken-san, vamos a estirar. Ayuda tú también -. Kenshin asintió y Tae y Sanosuke empezaron a estirar. Nada, no se movía. El único movimiento era el de su boca soltando infinitos "oros" e infinitos "no volveré a hacerles caso nunca más".

Tae soltó el brazo de Kenshin y miró a Sanosuke con gesto de reproche. –Sano, lo haces mal. Hay que estirar hacía delante, no hacía arriba. Así no lograremos sacarlo. Le romperás un brazo. ¿Y luego que le decimos a Kaoru?

Sanosuke dejó caer el brazo de Kenshin de golpe, por lo que al pobre pelirrojo no le quedo más que soltar un "oro" aún mayor que los anteriores.

-No, yo estiro hacía mí, de frente. Eres tu la que estás estirando hacía abajo. Le dislocaras un hombro.

-Los dos están estirando bien, pero hay mucha diferencia de alturas -. Kenshin suspiró¿en que momento fue, que se le ocurrió confiar en ese par? Siempre le pasaba igual.

Tae pensó unos minutos, que a Kenshin le parecieron una eternidad. – ¡Ya se! Sano, uno tiene que estirar de sus brazos, y el otro lo ha de empujar por el otro lado, así conseguiremos sacarlo.

-Es cierto. ¡Eres genial, Tae! - .Tae se sonrojó. Sanosuke no era muy dado a los halagos.

-Bien, Sano. Tu ve afuera y empuja hacía adentro, que yo estiro de los brazos.

Sanosuke puso cara de pánico. -¿Estas loca? Ve tú afuera. A penas hace unas horas que este cabeza de zanahoria me amenazó con afeitarme con su Sakabattou si me acercaba a menos de medio metro de su trasero. Aprecio mi vida¿sabes?

Tae se cruzó de brazos y empezó a taconear con el pie en el suelo. –Sano, yo no puedo hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas la que se puede liar si Kao me viera con las manos puestas en el trasero de Ken-san?

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin con gesto suplicante.

Kenshin sospeso las posibilidades. "Veamos, si lo hace Sano, tendré a un hombre sobándome el trasero ¡malo! Pero…si lo hace Tae-dono y Kaoru-dono nos pilla con las manos en la masa… ¿Qué es lo mejor que nos puede pasar? Pues que se líe a dar golpes con su bokken a diestro y siniestro ¡Aun peor!" pensó y tembló. Estaba muy claro que prefería que Sanosuke lo tocara antes que enfrentarse a la ira de su mujer.

-Sano, que sea rápido por favor -. Suplicó.

Sanosuke se consolaba con pensar que no moriría asesinado por intentar ayudar a su amigo.

-Bien Sano, cuando estés listo avisas. Contamos hasta tres y empezamos las maniobras -. Sanosuke asintió y se dirigió a la parte trasera del patio, lugar sonde quedaba la ventana.

Kenshin miró a Tae de reojo, y bajo la mirada. "No me va a tocar el trasero ningún hombre, no me va a tocar el trasero ningún hombre. Piensa que es Kaoru-dono, si, eso. No, eso no¡Idiota, mas que idiota! Mi Kaoru-dono tiene las manos suaves y finas, y las de Sano no se parecen en absoluto. Además, que estoy pensando, si seré…"

Sanosuke se encontraba delante de la ventana. El cuerpo de Kenshin sobresalía, y colgaba unos tres palmos del suelo. Lo iba a ayudar, pero no pensaba tocarle directamente el trasero. ¡De eso nada! No quería tener pesadillas. Así que se quitó la chaqueta del traje y con la cara bien retirada se la colocó encima, tapándole sus intimidades.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado y agradeció mentalmente el detalle de Sanosuke. Tae enarcó una ceja. Ese suspiro había sonado bien raro.

-¿Ken-san?

Kenshin miró a Tae y su rostro se tornó del color de su cabello. –No, no, no...es que me tapó con su chaqueta. No piense mal, Tae-dono. ¿Cómo cree que yo…?

Sanosuke interrumpió la conversación con su estruendosa voz. –He Kenshin, no te ventosees, que me lo como de lleno. Tae, cuando quieras.

Kenshin resopló y maldijo el día en que se le había pasado por la cabeza que cualquier idea de Sano y Tae pudiera funcionar.

Tae agarró a Kenshin de las manos. –Bien, a la de una… a la de dos…y…a la de tres.

Con un sonido de ventosa, Kenshin se libró de la ventana y cayo encima de Tae.

Tae se sonrojó furiosamente. Tenía a un hombre completamente desnudo encima suya, y por lo que podía apreciar, Kaoru tenía toda la razón. No estaba nada mal. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Era Kenshin, el marido de su amiga, no podía pensar así de él.

Sanosuke apareció en ese instante y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. –Si molesto me marcho.

Kenshin enrojeció más si era posible, carraspeo y se levantó tapándose con una mano su masculinidad. Tae ocultó la mirada azorada y se levantó poniendo distancia.

-Bueno, Tae. Ahora que estamos los tres de cuerpo entero, explícanos que es lo que Kenshin hizo mal -. Sanosuke sonreía. Estaba muy claro que lo no pasaría por una situación similar en la vida. Y mucho menos por una mujer.

-Bien, primero tengo -. Tae sopeso la posibilidad hacerse consejera de hombres más a menudo. Era una excusa perfecta para verlos sin ropa, ya que en su vida cotidiana no se comía un guis.

-¿Oroo¿Ver el desperfecto¿Está segura¿No le puedo explicar como está y todos contentos? -. Sanosuke no podía parar de reír. No sabía que era más rojo en ese momento, si Kenshin, o un tomate maduro.

Tae puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra señalo a Kenshin. – ¡Ken-san, no me hagas perder la paciencia!

Kenshin bajó la mirada al suelo. –Pe…pe…pero Tae-dono, Kaoru-dono está en el dojo. ¿Y si entra y ve que le estoy…?

Tae no dejó terminar de hablar a Kenshin. –No Ken-san. Kao está con Yahiko en Akabeko. El se la llevó para despistarla.

Kenshin puso cara interrogante y un brillo dorado atravesó sus orbes. – ¿Qué le habéis hecho para convencerla de que vaya con Yahiko?

Tae tragó saliva. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba ese loco¿Qué la habían raptado y amordazado o que? –Nada, Ken-san. No le hemos hecho nada. Solo le dijimos que tú la esperabas en mi restaurante.

Kenshin pareció relajarse y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pero_…"un momento…si yo estoy aquí…no puedo estar allí. Y si no estoy allí, Kaoru-dono pensara que me estoy burlando de ella…" _

Kenshin se llevó una mano a la cabeza. –Me va a matar. ¿Cómo voy a estar en Akabeko si estoy aquí¡Kaoru-dono me matará¡Y tendrá dos motivos para hacerlo!

Tae se quedó pálida, Sanosuke se quedó pálido y el color de Kenshin a esas alturas ya era indescifrable.

-Bien, que no cunda el pánico. Ha sido un pequeño error de cálculo, esto tiene solución -. Tae empezó a pasear de lado al lado del cuarto de baño ocasionando que a Kenshin y a Sanosuke les rodara una gotita por la sien.

-Ken-san, sácate esa mano de ahí. Tengo que mirarte.

-¡Oroo!- Kenshin negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. –No, me da vergüenza.

-Sanosuke, agárrale las manos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Kenshin miró con cara de pánico a Sanosuke, que sonreía maliciosamente y crujía los dedos conforme caminaba hacia él. Maldijo su mala suerte y su mala cabeza por haberse dejado la Sakabattou en el cuarto.

Sanosuke se abalanzó y lo agarró mientras Tae se acercaba a él con mirada examinadora y profesional.

-¡Dios, Ken-san¿Qué te has puesto ahí¿Acido¿Te pusiste el aceite que te dije?

Kenshin suspiró y resignado contestó con voz apagada. –Si, lo hice. Y picaba como mil demonios.

Tae puso su mano en su mentón y pensó durante unos segundos. – ¿Qué aceite te pusiste?

Kenshin carraspeo, y señaló con la cabeza un bote que había al lado de la tina. –Es aquel bote de allí. ¿Sano, podrías soltarme ya?

Sanosuke lo soltó y dio cinco pasos atrás. No se fiaba. En algún momento Kenshin le haría pagar el haber ayudado a Tae.

Tae se acercó a la tina y cogió el bote que Kenshin le había indicado.

"_Aceite desmaquillante hidratante" _– ¿Queee¿Te pusiste desmaquillante? Ken-san, te dije aceite hidratante. Esto es desmaquillante.

-¿Orooo? Pero si ponía…-. Kenshin bajó la mirada al suelo. –Soy un burro. Merezco que kaoru-dono me mate.

Tae miró a Sanosuke, y este se acercó a Kenshin y posó su mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo. –Tranquilo, no permitiremos que Jou-chan lo descubra.

Tae hizo el mismo gesto que Sanosuke en el otro brazo del pelirrojo. –Si, Ken-san, no lo permitiremos.

Kenshin los miró con cara de derrota.

-Bien, Sano, tenemos que ayudar a Kenshin. Tenemos que poner en marcha el Plan A.

-¿Y cual es ese plan? -. Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza mientras de ella salían un par de signos de integración.

-Plan A; evitar a kaoru.

-¿Y si eso no funciona? -. Sanosuke seguía con sus interrogantes.

-Entonces pasaremos al Plan B.

-¿Y consiste? -. Esta vez fue Kenshin quien habló.

-Plan B: Conseguir evitarla.

Tae sonrió y a Sanosuke y a Kenshin les rodó otra gran gota por la sien.

-----------------------------------------------

Yahiko estaba desesperado y se mordía las uñas como un poseso. Sabía que la única manera de entretener a la Busu, era hablar sobre las hazañas de Kenshin. Pero ¡demonios! Ya había hecho mención del Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki, del Do Ryu Sen, del Ryu Suy Sen, del Kuzu Ryu Sen… De tanto repetirlo le daba la sensación de que era él el maestro y la Busu la alumna.

La cara de Kaoru se iba ensombreciendo por momentos. Y el aura maligna que destilaba de ella por momentos, estaba haciendo tartamudear a Yahiko.

-------------------------------------------------

Una pareja caminaba por el largo camino adornado de árboles de cerezo blanco en dirección al dojo Kamiya.

-Vamos Aoshi. Venga, date prisa. Estoy deseando ver a Kaoru y a Kenshin.

Misao corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aoshi la miro con un amago de sonrisa en la boca. Esa Misao nunca cambiaria.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los reviews a: **Satsuki Haru, CiNtHiA, Ghia-Hikari, Nadeshiko miko, gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Monika-Dono, okashira janet y kagomekaoru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaracion:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence. Yo solo he depilado a Kenshin y lo hago pasar por apuros para divertirme y divertiros.

Capítulo 4: Éramos pocos y parió la abuela.

-¿En serio piensan que he de salir así? No, no, no y no -. Kenshin negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras se arrinconaba entre la pared y la tina.

-Vamos Ken-san, solo es hasta llegar a tu cuarto. Nadie te verá. No veo correcto tener que entrar yo a tu cuarto, y Sanosuke destrozaría la mitad del armario para encontrar tu ropa. Así que has de ir tú.

Kenshin se relajó un poco y ralentizó los movimientos de cabeza. Tae tenía razón. Estaban ellos solos en el dojo. ¿Qué podía pasar?

Sanosuke no paraba de reír. Le había prestado la chaqueta de su traje a Kenshin, pero no había tenido en cuenta la diferencia de alturas. –A mi ya me queda larga. Pero tu parece que lleves un vestido -.Siguió riendo.

-¡Sanosuke! Queremos que salga del rincón, no que se meta más.

Tae se acercó a Kenshin y le tendió la mano. –Vamos Ken-san. No estás tan mal. Tu cuarto esta apenas a unos metros y Kao está en Akabeko. Solo estamos nosotros. Kenshin suspiró resignado y salió del rincón, paso por el lado de Sanosuke y le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Sanosuke tragó saliva.

---------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi y Misao entraron al dojo por la puerta principal y se sorprendieron de no escuchar voces.

-Que raro. No se escuchan gritos, ni ningún "busu" o "Yahiko-chan", tampoco se escucha al cabeza de pollo discutir.

Aoshi se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y miró a Misao con gesto indiferente. –Habrán madurado.

Misao lo miró con ojos entornados. ¿Sus amigos¿Madurar? No lo creía posible…

Caminó hacia el interior mientras Aoshi seguía apoyado en la puerta. Dentro del dojo no estaban… quizá encontrara a Himura lavando ropa en el patio trasero. Sí, era lo más probable.

Atravesó el salón y se dirigió al patio trasero. Abrió el soji y… -¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Aoshi se sobresaltó. -¡Misao! -. Corrió en la dirección que había ido Misao, y al llegar un par de gotitas rodaron por su sien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin batallaba por mantenerse cerrada la chaqueta de Sanosuke.

Andaban los tres en silencio hacía el interior del dojo cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

Tae se escondió detrás de Sanosuke, Sanosuke detrás de Kenshin y a Kenshin se le abrió la chaqueta del susto, pero se apresuró a cerrársela.

Misao estaba pálida. ¿Qué hacían esos tres saliendo juntos del baño¿Por qué Sanosuke y Kenshin estaban medio desnudos¿Dónde estaba Kaoru¿Qué estaba pasando? La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Aoshi llegó como una bala al encuentro de Misao y un par de gotitas le rodaron por la sien. Miró de arriba abajo a Kenshin con gesto completamente indiferente e imperturbable. –Hay que ser desvergonzado. Estas casado.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko había optado por pedir ayuda a Tsubame, por lo que ahora no era solo uno el que tartamudeaba, sino dos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando a Kenshin se le escapó el pescado y fue a parar a…?

-Yo no estaba en el dojo -. Dijo Kaoru con voz cortante y Yahiko tragó saliva.

-Kaoru-san te veo diferente, como más…mmmmm…no sé¿gordita?-. Tsubame rezaba para que esa conversación la distrajera.

Kaoru pareció relajarse. Por lo visto ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo. Ese comentario le devolvió el buen humor y se puso a hablar animadamente con Tsubame. Yahiko dio gracias a dios y se relajó.

----------------------------------------------------------

¿Entonces todo esto es por que Kaoru y tú no tenéis relaciones¿En serio? –Misao no terminaba de creerse la historia. Era imposible que Kaoru rechazara a Kenshin, pero a juzgar por el estado del pelirrojo parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

Después de meditar y decidir que la historia era verdadera, no pudo más que desternillarse de la risa. -¡Mira eso Aoshi¡Himura se ha depilado!

A Aoshi le importaba bien poco lo que hubiera echo el ex hitokiri, mientras mantuviera la chaqueta cerrada. No quería que su Misao perdiera la inocencia mas de lo que ya la había perdido con lo poco había visto.

-Misao, si no dejáis de reíros del pobre Ken-san, no solucionaremos nada. Tenemos que empezar a poner en marcha el Plan A.

-¿Plan A¿Qué Plan A? -. Misao daba saltitos y sus ojos despedían chispas. ¿Había planes¡Genial! Eso significaba que estarían muy entretenidos. Que bueno era volver a estar con sus amigos.

-Pues Plan A: evitar a Kaoru.

Misao se puso la mano en la barbilla. ¿Seria posible evitar que Kaoru se acercara a Himura? Mmmmm… No, no lo veía posible.

-¿Y si no funciona?

Tae iba a explicarle el Plan B, pero Kenshin se adelantó. –No lo quiera saber, Misao-dono. Es mejor que el Plan A funcione.

-Bueno Ken-san lo primero que has de hacer es vestirte y después ya pensaremos haber como conseguimos mantener alejada a Kao.

Kenshin asintió y fue derecho a su cuarto. Cuando ya se había perdido de la vista de sus amigos, no pudieron más que echarse a reír, soltando todo lo que se habían estado guardando.

Aoshi dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisita apenas apreciable, pero seguía pensando que Kenshin era un desvergonzado que pretendía quitarle la inocencia a su Misao.

Entraron todos al salón y esperaron pacientemente a que Kenshin saliera del cuarto.

_15 minutos después…_

Kenshin entró al salón dando saltitos y con la mirada baja. ¿Por qué le pasaban solo a él esas cosas? Miró alrededor. Sus amigos lo miraban expectantes, menos Aoshi, claro, que tomaba su té tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. _"Éramos pocos y parió la abuela"_ pensó. Solo le faltaban dos más metidos en el ajo.

-¿Himura¿Por qué das saltitos cochineros al andar? -. Misao miró a Kenshin con ojos entornados.

-Pues…es que…

-Porque el muy burro se puso desmaquillante en vez de aceite hidratante y aquí tienes el resultado -. Cortó Tae.

Misao se echó a reír junto con Tae y Sanosuke. Aoshi seguía con su té y Kenshin estaba más rojo que su cabello.

-¿Podrían dejar de reírse? Al menos denme una solución. No puedo salir así de dojo. Parece que tenga un hormiguero en la entrepierna y que todas las hormigas se hayan puesto de acuerdo para salir a la vez.

Kenshin tenía paciencia, pero esa experiencia estaba acabando con sus nervios. ¿Le podía pasar algo más?

-Pues la única solución posible es vendar la zona para que el hakama no te roce -. Dijo Tae con voz decidida y un dedo en alto.

-Bien. Empezaremos por las piernas. No hay nadie que sepa colocar una venda mejor que un miembro del grupo Oni. Himura retírate el hakama, Sanosuke, trae vendas.

-¿Oroo¿En serio debe de hacerlo usted Misao-dono¿No puedo hacerlo yo y todos contentos? - .Kenshin no quería que nadie más le viera su hombría. A ese paso sus atributos serian conocidos por todo Japón.

Sanosuke regresó con las vendas y se las entregó a Misao.

Kenshin negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Misao no estaba para juegos. Se había propuesto vendar al pelirrojo y eso haría. Se acercó a él y empezó a estirarle del hakama hacia abajo. Kenshin se lo sujetaba y maldecía una y otra vez.

-Vamos Himura no lo pongas difícil -. A Misao se le unió Tae.

-Si Ken-san vamos. Tu no puedes ponértelas solo. Te las pondrás mal.

Kenshin dejó de sujetar el hakama pero no por la insistencia de las dos fieras que tenia por amigas, sino por el aura sombría que destilaba Aoshi. ¿Qué le pasaría a ese hombre?

Todo el mundo fijo su vista en Aoshi que se había levantado de golpe. – Lo haré yo. Los demás salid fuera.

La mirada de Aoshi no dejaba lugar a replicas. Se levantaron y salieron en silencio cerrando el soji tras de si.

Kenshin miró a ambos lados. ¿Dónde había dejado su Sakabttou? No se fiaba para nada de Aoshi. ¿Y si aún tenía en mente convertirse en el hombre más fuerte? Si era si, el sin su espada no tenia nada que hacer. Se iría con las hormigas de la entrepierna al mas allá y sin haber intimado por ultima vez con su Kaoru.

Tragó saliva esperando un posible ataque del ninja, pero no llegó. Así que con cuidado de no rozarse mucho se retiró el hakama y dejó trabajar al Oniwabanshu. Aunque no le quitaba ojo, por si se le ocurría atacar en algún momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y que estáis haciendo aquí? Ha sido una sorpresa- . Comentó Tae.

Misao rió. No sabía quien se había llevado más sorpresa de todos. –Pues queríamos descansar unos días y salir de Kyoto. Y como hacia varios…

El soji se abrió dejando paso a un sudoroso Aoshi y a un pálido Kenshin.

Aoshi se sentó elegantemente y soltó el aire. Había sido más complicado hacer que Kenshin se estuviera quieto para vendarlo que criar a Misao.

Kenshin empezó a agacharse poco a poco y finalmente se dejo caer soltando un "oro".

-Bien Ken-san, ahora que estamos todos te explico.

Kenshin miro a Tae con ojos entornados. Ese "te explico" había sonado a plan. Y a él los planes de Tae y Sanosuke no le gustaban para nada. A menudo solían traerle problemas. Y si a eso le sumaba que Misao estaba metida en el ajo la situación empeoraba.

-Veras -. Todos se acercaron a Tae y pusieron extrema atención a sus palabras. Incluso Aoshi se acercó disimuladamente. –Aprovecharemos que están aquí Misao y Aoshi para que vayan a Akabeko. Así Kao pensara que le habías preparado una sorpresa. Mientras que ellos la entretienen nosotros iremos a ver a Megumi. Ella nos dará la solución para aliviar el escozor y la rojez.

"_¡Claro!"_ ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él ir a ver a Megumi? Ella era doctora, seguro que buscaría una buena solución. Se levantó de golpe y el poco bello que le quedaba en el cuerpo se le puso de punta. _"Nota mental: No hacer movimientos bruscos"_ Una vez pasado el dolor, empezó a meter prisas a todo el personal.

-Vamos, vamos, muévanse. Antes de que Kaoru-dono se canse de esperar y decida volver al dojo.

Ese comentario puso en marcha a todos los presentes. Incluso Aoshi se levantó. Una cosa era ser frió e indiferente, y otra muy distinta era tener que soportar a la kendoka de mal humor. No, de eso nada. Prefería ayudar con el plan antes que verla empuñar un bokken contra todos los habitantes del dojo.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y tomaron distintos caminos. Aoshi y Misao hacia Akabeko. Kenshin, Sanosuke y Tae hacia la clínica a ver a Megumi.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko, Athena Kaoru Himura, gabyhyatt, Monika-Dono, pali-chan, CiNtHiA, Satsuki Haru, okashira janet y kagomekaoru.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5¿Será peor el remedio que la enfermedad?

Kenshin iba a un metro de Sanosuke y Tae. Aoshi quizá fuera muy bueno con las kodachi, pero vendar no era su fuerte. Solo habían andado una cuarta parte del recorrido y ya se había dejado medio vendaje por el camino. Notaba como se le iba deshaciendo y le iba dando tironcitos. Se movía más que los precios y los saltitos cochineros que iba dando cada vez se notaban más y la gente empezaba a mirarlo con mala cara.¿Qué estarían pensando? Incluso una mujer había apartado a su hijo cuando tenía que pasar él. Suspiró.

Sanosuke paró y miró a Kenshin que se había quedado muy rezagado. Tenía que aguantar a duras penas la risa, pero tenía que admitir que Kenshin tenía mucho valor. Él en su situación ya hubiera gritado para que se lo tragara la tierra. Se acercó a él y se puso a su lado. Tae hizo lo mismo.

Kenshin agradeció mentalmente ese detalle y les regalo una de sus famosas sonrisas de rurouni.

-Ya casi llegamos Kenshin -. Sanosuke lo miraba desde arriba y veía como el espadachín hacía muecas con la cara. ¿Qué hacía¿Acaso tenía un tic¿Tanto le estaba afectando el haberse depilado? -Kenshin¿que haces?¿por qué haces muecas?

Kenshin enrojeció más si era posible y bajo la mirada al suelo azorado. -Veras... es que... ejem...pues que Aoshi no me ha puesto bien los vendajes y me los estoy dejando por el camino. ¡Orooo!

Sanosuke miró hacía atras y observó restos de vendas en el suelo. Se sobresaltó al oír el oro de Kenshin y Tae agarró al pelirrojo pensándose que se iba directo al suelo. -¿Que te ha ocurrido Ken-san¿Por qué has gritado?

Kenshin la miró de soslayo y aceleró el paso y los saltitos. -Demonos prisa. Ahi va uno de los vendajes de la entrepierna.

Tae y Sanosuke se miraron el uno al otro y se hecharon a correr. Sanosuke cogió a Kenshin como si fuera un saco de patatas y entre largas zancadas y oros en poco tiempo llegaron a la clínica de Megumi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao y Aoshi veían a Kaoru escondidos desde su posición detrás de las cortinas del Akabeko. -Parece que Kao está bastante molesta. Y mira a Yahiko. ¿Está temblando?

Aoshi se acercó a Misao y miró de reojo hacia el interior del restaurante. -Si, está temblando. ¿Vamos a entrar o nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Misao miraba a Aoshi con resignación. ¿Es que nunca cambiaría esa frialdad o qué ? Él hablaba y los demás tenían que acatar ordenes. Para colmo de males ella no hacía más que intentar seducirle y el ni cuenta se daba. No pensaba hacer el tonto más. A partir de ese momento sería ella la que dirigiera el cotarro. ¡Estaba más que decidído!

-Vamos Misao. Acabemos con esto.

-Si señor Aoshi -. Misao bajó la mirada y lo siguió sin rechistar. Pensándolo mejor dejaría las clases de rebeldía para el día siguiente...o para el siguiente del siguiente...o...mejor las dejaría a secas, y ya está.

Corrió hasta llegar justo detrás de Kaoru y le hizo señas a Yahiko que estaba por gritar de alegría para que no la delatara. De golpe le tapó los ojos a la kendoka que quedó por momentos estática.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron a la clínica como una bala. Sanosuke se dirigió corriendo con Kenshin encima del hombro hacía Megumi.

Sanosuke se puso delante de Megumi y se giró para que la doctora pudiera mirar al pelirrojo a la cara.

-Chicos...¿que haceis aquí? Ken-san...¿que haces ahí arriba¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Megumi pareció pensar durante un segundo y su cara se torno pálida. -¡No¡Kenshin te han herido!

Kenshin la miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba siempre que tenía que terminar herido? Se apresuró a negar rápido con la cabeza y las manos.

Megumi pareció relajarse. -Bien ¿y que ocurre pues?

Kenshin enrojeció y miró hacia el lado, pero Sanosuke le dio con el hombro en el estómago obligándolo a responder. Carraspeó. - Bueno, es que...pues vera Megumi-dono...yo hice algo...

- ¿Algo¿Qué es ese algo exactamente¿No habras vuelo a meterte en una pelea a vida o muerte? Ken-san ya te advertí que...

-No es eso Megumi-dono. Yo hice algo con mi...

- ¿Con tu...qué? -. preguntó sin entender nada Megumi.

Kenshin enrojeció y hizo gestos con la cabeza hacía donde quedaba el hombro de Sanosuke y un poco más abajo su entrepierna. -Pues con mi Sakabattou "dos"...¿entiende?

Megumi hizo una porfecta "oh" con la boca y asintió despacio.

-Bien, pues como le iba diciendo...hice algo con mi...ejem...y eso a traído graves consecuencias.

Megumi sonrió ¿así que ya lo sabía¿Kaoru ya se lo había dicho? Era bien tonto ese Kenshin. Pensar que eran graves consecuencias...si era una bendición.

-Ken-san ¿por qué dices eso? Tendrías que estar contento porque vas a ser...

-¿A ser que¿El primer hombre que se depila y despúes se hecha desmaquillante en la zona? -. Kenshin chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-¿Que has hecho queee?-. Megumi no daba crédito a lo que le había explicado. ¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba ese loco¿Acaso se le habían subido las enseñanzas de Hiko a la cabeza o qué?

Sanosuke había depositado a Kenshin encima de la camilla de la clínica mientras Tae le explicaba con todo lujo de detalles a Megumi lo que le sucedía al pelirrojo. Kenshin no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. _"Qué vergüenza" _pensó. ¿Por qué el no podía tener una vida normal como la de todos los seres humanos de la tierra¿Por qué siempre daba la nota allá a donde fuera? De pronto escuchó como una voz lo reclamaba en tono cariñoso. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Megumi a unos palmos del suyo.

-Ken-san...¿cómo te encuentras?

Kenshin bajó la mirada de nuevo ¡¿que como se encontraba¿Acaso no era obvio? Contestó con voz apagada. -Pues...como si me hubiera depilado y me hubiera puesto desmaquillante en los cortes.

Megumi se aguantaba a duras penas la risa. No podía permitir que se le escapara. Ella era doctora y como tal tenía que tomarse el asunto con seriedad. Miró a Kenshin y pudo ver lo avergonzado que se sentía el espadachín. Bien, pues ella le daría una buena solución para su "pequeño problema".

-Seguro que no es tan grave. Haber, dejáme ver.

Kenshin no había pensado en enseñarle a nadie más su..."desperfecto"...pero en realidad la única persona que realmente lo podía ayudar era Megumi. Así que resignado, se bajó de la camilla como puedo y se retiró con mucho cuidado el hakama. Seguidamente se quito el resto de vendaje que le quedaba y dejó al descubierto su "gran obra de arte".

Megumi hizo salir a Sanosuke y Tae y se dirigió a buscar lo necesariio para examinar al espadachín. Estaba de espaldas a él por lo que aún no lo había visto. Le ordenó que se tumbara en la camilla y Kenshin con gran esfuerzo y pelo cripado así lo hizo.

Megumi se giró, acercándose al pelirrojo y lo que vió la dejó con la boca abierta. -¡Dios santísimo Ken-san! Pero que gran barbaridad has hecho...

Kenshin giró el rostro. -¿Tiene solución Megumi?

Megumi miró a Kenshin directamete a la cara. ¿La había llamado sin el dono? Enrojeció fuerisamente centrando su mirada de nuevo en la entrepierna del pelirrojo. ¡Vaya¡No le extrañaba que Kaoru estuviera tan contenta con él! Ese pensamiento la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

-El tamaño no...digo...quiero decir que los cortes no, hay que esperar a que se curen.

¿Como podía habersele escapado algo así? Ella era doctora y no podía permitirse esos lujos. Tenía que mirar a sus pacientes con profesionalidad. Pero es que mirar con profesionalidad al pelirrojo era bastante imposible...

¿Qué era lo que había dicho la doctora¿el tamaño? Kenshin miró hacia su entrepierna y enrojeció más si era posible. ¡Él con un gran problema y ella fijándose en su tamaño!

-Ayudeme por favor, si Kaoru-dono se entera me mata -. rogó.

Megumi que ya se había recuperado de la impresión por lo que había dicho, se olbligó a comportarse como una profesional y a dejar su fascinación por Kenshin a un lado. Se colocó la mano en el mentón y frunció levemente el ceño. -Los cortes ya te he dicho que hay que esperar a que se curen. Tardaran unos días. No más de una semana. Pero esta alergía que te ha salido...mmmm...creo que tengo algo para solucionarla.

Megumi se giró y cogió del botiquín un frasco, el cual enseñó a Kenshin sin reservas y con una gran sonrisa.

Kenshin leyó el nombre "Aceite hidratante para pieles sensibles" automáticamente se puso en pie de un salto y negó frenéticamete con la cabeza. No quería tener nada que ver con aceites, ni con nada que llevara la palabra hidratante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y se paseba de lado a lado como león enjaulado. No hacía ni cinco minutos que habían salido de la consulta, y en ese corto periódo de timepo estaba escuchando cosas a través del soji que no le estaban gustando para nada. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras...Dios santísmo...gran...tamaño...poner solución... e incluso había escuchado a Kenshin que no usaba el dono cuando se dirigía a Megumi.

¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto oír esas palabras? Se dijo que era porque a su Jou-chan no le gustaría oírlas. Seguidamente se dijo que no podía ser por eso porque en ningún momento había pensado en ella mientras las escuchaba. ¿Entonces? Su tez se tornó pálida de espanto. No podía ser...¿eso quería decir que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Kenshin? No, imposible. A él le encantaban las mujeres. ¿pero qué otra cosa podía ser?

Pegó la oreja de nuevo al soji ¿que había sido eso? le pareció escuchar a Kenshin gemir. ¡No podía ser!

No pensaba quedarse ahí esperando a que salieran, en ese mismo instante iba a entrar y a mirar que era lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro.

Abrió el soji de golpe y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko, Mireya Humbolt, gabyhyatt, pali-chan, Satsuki-Haru, Monika-Dono, Blankaoru, coolis17 y okashira janet**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Malos entendidos y sorpresas.

Sanosuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se encontraba detrás de Megumi. Ella tenía la cabeza y sus manos zambullidas en la entrepierna de Kenshin, mientras este siseaba a cada movimiento de las manos de Megumi.

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir directo hacia ellos y retirar a Megumi de golpe hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y Kenshin.

Kenshin abrió los ojos que los había mantenido fuertemente cerrados hasta ese momento, y se sorprendió al ver allí plantado a Sanosuke.

Sanosuke no lo miró, pero si que le echó a Megumi una mirada de reproche, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que Megumi llevaba en las manos, era una toalla mojada y un bote con una especie de líquido verde.

Miró alrededor y descubrió un balde de agua fría a su lado. Por lo que suspuso que Megumi estaba intentando aliviar el escozor para poder usar el... ¿qué era ese líquido? ...bueno, para poder usa "eso"...

Enrojeció violentamente.

-¡Seras...! me has dado un susto de muerte, Sanosuke. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo¡Esto es una consulta privada!

Sanosuke se sentía muy ofendido por las palabras de Megumi –¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada. Solo escuche ruidos raros y cuando abrí el soji te vi ahí –Sanosuke señaló la entrepierna de Kenshin y este enrojeció y abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Sanosuke.

--------------------------------------------------------

Misao se sobaba la cabeza y miraba irritada a Kaoru. –Si me hubiera imaginado que te ibas a poner así, no hubiera venido.

Kaoru se mordía las uñas y pedía perdón por quinta vez consecutiva. Pero... ¿Quién le mandaba a Misao asustarla así? Por un momento había creído que era alguno de los enemigos de Kenshin.

Yahiko reía mientras Aoshi miraba la escena inexpresivamente, de pie y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Ya más calmada la situación y después de diez perdones más, Kaoru se dispuso a investigar el motivo real de su visita. De Misao se creía que era para verla¿pero de Aoshi...? –¿Y bien¿A que se debe esta fantástica sorpresa?

Aoshi negó con la cabeza. Esa mujer era más desconfiada que Himura. No le extrañaba que hubieran terminado casados.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Kao. Teníamos unos días libres y decidí visitarte. Y Aoshi, decidió acompañarme amablemente para que no viniera sola.

Kaoru sonrió ante la cómica imagen de Misao, con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho y grandes estrellitas resurgiendo de sus ojos.

Aoshi miró la escena con los ojos en blanco. ÉL no había decidido acompañarla "amablemente", él había decidido acompañarla para vigilarla, y de paso asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba a ella. Porque si alguien se acercaba a Misao...

Kaoru y Yahiko giraron a mirar a Aoshi, después de notar el aura sombría que empezaba a envolverlo, mientras Misao seguía soñando despierta.

-Uuuuy... Aoshi...

Aoshi dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Kaoru. Se obligó a volver a su inquebrantable frialdad mientras miraba a las camareras pasar de un lado para otro.

La conversación fue variando, desde el porque de su presencia en Tokio, hasta explicar lo que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

-Pues vuestra visita, ha llegado justo a tiempo. Tengo una sorpresa que dar. ¿Y que mejor que darla en persona?

Misao saltó de la silla¿sorpresa?, a ella le encantaban las sorpresas, a diferencia de Yahiko, que al escuchar el comentario de su maestra se había encogido hasta casi esconder la cabeza.

-¿Y que sorpresa es esa tan importante como para requerir nuestra presencia?

Kaoru notó como le ardían las mejillas. Estaba deseando contarle a su amiga lo del embarazo, pero quería que Kenshin se enterara con ellos.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos al dojo? Allí os contaré todo.

---------------------------------------------------

Era casi la hora de la comida cuando Kenshin llegó al dojo seguido de Sanosuke y Tae. Aún no podía creerse que pudiera andar sin saltar.

El ungüento de Aloe Vera y cactus que le había puesto Megumi, hacía milagros. Aunque aún tenía que ponérselo un par de veces mas para que terminara de desaparecer la irritación.

Al abrir la puerta, vio una gran macha negra que se acercaba a todo velocidad. Segundos después tenía a Kaoru colgada del cuello. –Gracias, gracias, gracias...

Kenshin puso cara de no entender de que estaba hablando.

-Sabías lo de Misao y no dijiste nada, para darme la sorpresa.

Kenshin rió nerviosamente, haciendo gestos de que no tenía importancia y rezando para que a nadie se le escapara la risa.

A nadie se el escapó, y él respiró aliviado.

Mientras Misao, Tae y Kaoru preparaban las habitaciones para los nuevos integrantes, y Sano y Yahiko holgazaneaban en el porche, Kenshin se puso a preparar la comida.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras troceaba el daikon, hasta que notó una mano que pasaba por delante suya y cogía una zanahoria, seguidamente, escuchó el golpeteo del cuchillo al cortar.

Kenshin miró de reojo al alto hombre que tenía al lado, sin saber si sorprenderse más por el hecho de verlo cocinar, o porque aparentaba estar muy cómodo en su cocina, y con él.

Aoshi necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta, y por desgracia, él único en el que podía confiar un poco... de que no iría pregonándolo por ahí, era el enano pelirrojo que tenía al lado.

Miró de lado a lado para asegurarse que nadie los observaba y dejó con cuidado y lentitud el cuchillo sobre la tabla mientras daba un pasito hacía el lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro al pelirrojo. Volvió a mirar de lado a lado, y agachó la cabeza hasta la altura de Kenshin. –Tengo un problema...

Kenshin se tensó al instante y apretó fuerte el cuchillo en su mano. No tenía su Sakabattou, pero si se atrevía a atacarlo¡¡¡su "cuchillo pela-verdauras" haría el trabajo!!! Espera un momento... ¿había dicho que tenía un problema? Miró de lado a lado también, asegurándose de que estaban solos, después acercó su cabeza a la de Aoshi mientras le susurraba en tono de complicidad –¿Y que problema es ese?

Aoshi carraspeó –Necesito preguntarte algo... –se calló de nuevo.

Kenshin resopló, abrió los ojos y asintió. Al ver que no funcionaba... –¿Y bien?

Aoshi carraspeó de nuevo –Yo necesito saber como...

Kaoru y Misao no podían creer lo que veían. ¿Aoshi con el brazo sobre Kenshin¿Y hablando¿Podía ser eso real?

Aoshi se apartó lentamente de Kenshin. Al contrario que el pelirrojo, que aún no se terminaba de fiar de las intenciones del Oniwabanshu, y había aprovechado para dar un salto hacía el lado, alejándose deprisa del pelinegro.

Algo estaba pasando ahí, y ellas no pensaban quedarse con la duda. Iban a averiguar que era lo que se traían esos dos entre manos. Con una mirada expresiva entre ambas se pusieron de acuerdo, pero ya tendrían tiempo para descubrirlo. Ahora tenían temas más importantes que solucionar, como la "sorpresa" de Kaoru.

Aoshi resopló resignado. Ahora que habían llegado ellas, tendría que esperar a encontrar a solas al pelirrojo de nuevo para explicarle su problema. ¡¡¡Y con lo que le había costado dar el paso!!!

Con su usual gesto de indiferencia, tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y continuó con su tarea ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

Si, definitivamente, allí pasaba algo... Algo, que ellas se encargarían de averiguar...

----------------------------------------------------

Megumi acudió al dojo terminado su trabajo. Se había olvidado de darle un par de instrucciones a Kenshin sobre su "problemilla", y de paso quería presionar un poco a Kaoru para que le dijera la verdad de una vez al pobre pelirrojo. Antes de que él hiciera alguna otra burrada por amor.

Al llegar se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver la visita que tenían de Kyoto. Definitivamente las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor, y ella no pensaba perderse eso. Así que se auto-invitó a cenar. Siempre era gratificante hacer enojar a Kaoru... y por sus ovarios que esa noche conseguiría que Kaoru cantara como un pajarillo...

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, las únicas personas que mantenían conversación eran, Kaoru, Tae y Misao.

Megumi miraba la escena familiar a la espera de que llegara el momento exacto para poder empezar a echar chinitas a Kaoru.

Yahiko, andaba callado observando atentamente las reacciones de Kenshin cada vez que Kaoru pasaba su mano por el muslo del pelirrojo. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente la imagen de Tsubame... ¡¡¡No, no y no!!! _"Sé un caballero Yahiko, así no se piensa de las damas"_ se reprendió antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza y volver a centrar su vista en la pareja. _"Pero es tan fácil pensar así de Tsubame..."_

Sanosuke no hacía mas que mirar con ojos entrecerrados a Kenshin. No comprendía todavía porque había sentido aquella extraña sensación en la consulta. Lo miró de arriba a abajo de nuevo, dándose cuenta del sonrojo del pelirrojo cada vez que la traviesa mano de Kaoru se deslizaba por su muslo. ¿Por qué ahora no sentía nada¿Y si por quien sentía algo no era Kenshin, sino Kaoru? Quizá el sentía algo por ella y no quería ver a Kenshin con otra por que no quería que hicieran daño a su Jou-chan...

Pero... ¡¿Y que diablos hacía Megumi allí¿Acaso aún quería rollos con su Kenshin¡¿Su Kenshin?! Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco...

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el primer plato de arroz que tenía a mano para empezar a emplear sus grandes capacidades mentales en algo mas importante que su posible enamoramiento por Kenshin... o por Kaoru... ¡O por quien diablos fuera! Es decir: por la comida.

Aoshi tomó delicadamente un plato, y esperó a que todo el mundo comenzara a comer, entonces, y solo entonces, cogió elegantemente sus palillos y empezó a comer con los ojos cerrados. Lo que menos necesitaba era ver la escenita de Kaoru con Kenshin, y mucho menos en esos momentos en los que él tenía un problema tan gordo entre manos...

Kenshin se estremeció, logrando que el plato de arroz le temblara en la mano. ¿pero que hacía Kaoru? Claro, no había que ser muy listo para averiguarlo... ¡Lo estaba tentando! Y Dios santo si funcionaba...

Pero no, él no podía ceder. Primero, tenían invitados, y no estaba bien que en mitad de la cena cogiera a Kaoru y se encerraran los dos en su cuarto. Y segundo... ¡¡¡Maldita idea la de Tae de depilarse!!! Y madito él por hacerle caso...

La voz de Megumi interrumpió la charla de las chicas y el hilo de sus pensamientos. –Ken-san... –su mano se posó en el hombro del pelirrojo, dejando que se deslizara un poquito hacia su pecho. –¿No crees que Kaoru está engordando un poco?

Kenshin tragó saliva. No le gustaban para nada esas situaciones. No sabía porque pero cuando se daba una situación así el que terminaba cobrando era siempre él.

Miró a Kaoru de arriba abajo notando como su entrepierna se tensaba. Sí, él ya había notado que la ropa le quedaba más justa, pero eso solo le daba más ganas de arrancársela y deleitarse con el sabor de su cuerpo... Y además... ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría a Kaoru que la encontraba mas gorda?

La última vez que a Yahiko se le había ocurrido decirle que "se comprara ropa de su talla para que le entrara en su cuerpo", habían estado comiendo hierva durante dos meses. Y, sencillamente, el pescado y el estofado estaban demasiado ricos como para jugárselos.

-No, está estupenda. –Cerró los ojos para continuar comiendo, e intento calmar la tensión que sentía bajo los pantalones. ¡Diablos, aún molestaba como mil demonios!

Kaoru miró a Megumi con gesto de reproche para luego dirigir su mirada a su magnifico pelirrojo. La encontraba estupenda... Que mono...

Sanosuke se atragantó con el último grano de arroz. Allí estaba la zorrita de nuevo. Ahí, intentando coquetear con su Kenshin. ¡Eso ya era el colmo! Iba a decir algo, hasta que sintió carraspear a su Kaoru. _"¡No son tuyos!"_ se reprendió

Kaoru apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kenshin para levantarse y quedar de pie ante los presentes.

Si Megumi pensaba que la iba a dejar en evidencia lo llevaba claro. Menuda era ella... Ya tenía pensado decirlo esa noche, pero en esos momentos, y después del comentario de su esposo, encontraba más que apropiado dar la noticia.

Se secó el sudor de las manos con el kimono . –Bueno, yo... quería decir algo... esto... dar una noticia... de.. de...

Megumi la miró con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa a mitad de camino entre la burla y la diversión. -¿De...de...? Dilo ya Kaoru. No tenemos todo el día.

¡Demonios! Decirlo era más difícil de lo creía, y para colmo tenía que estar allí Megumi poniéndola nerviosa. Claro, como ella estaba acostumbrada a dar esa clase de noticias todos los días...

Estuvo a punto de gimotear en protesta, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a la doctora. En ese mismo instante se iba a girar, miraría a Kenshin a los ojos, y le diría que iba a ser padre. Sí, eso haría.

Empezó a girarse hacia su marido con gesto decidido... decidido, hasta que lo miró a la cara... ¿Y si él no quería ser padre? _"Un poco tarde para pensar eso¿no¿Acaso tienes una piedra por cerebro, Kaoru?" _se recriminó.

Kenshin observó que el rostro de su mujer se tornaba pálido, e inmediatamente vislumbro un desquicio de terror en su mirada. Se levantó sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. -¿Estas bien Kaoru-dono?

Era en ese momento o nunca, se dijo Kaoru. –Kenshin¡estás embarazado!

Kenshin parpadeó varias veces. ¿Embarazado él¿Pero como? Miró al resto de habitantes del dojo y todos se encogieron de hombros, tan asombrados como él. Miró a Kaoru de nuevo y se señaló a modo de pregunta.

Kaoru soltó un gimoteo por su desliz y se tapó la cara. –Embarazada... yo estoy embarazada, Kenshin.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **gabyhyatt, pali-chan, serena tsukino chiba, Nadja-chan, Athena Kaoru Himura, Nadeshiko miko, okashira janet, Blankaoru, Satsuki Haru, carmen, kagomekaoru, melissa, Xgirl1, -koharu-, Ale-sama, Bake-tsuki y KIARA n.n**


	7. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7¿Padre por partida doble?

Se escuchó un woww general antes de que Kenshin parpadeara varias veces y soltara un aliviado suspiro.

-Que susto, creí que me habías descubierto y me ibas a pedir sexo.

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de su error. Se tapó la boca. "Burro, más que burro".

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos ante el tonto desliz de Kenshin. Incluso Aoshi, que se había mostrado, hasta el momento, indiferente con la conversación, abrió un ojo para ver la escena que estaba por desarrollarse.

Kaoru estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente antes de acercarse a Kenshin despacito, intentando controlar el latido que empezaba a sentir a la altura de la sien.

-¿Qué has hecho ya... Kenshin?

Vale, ese tono no le había gustado nada. Le daba la sensación que Kaoru estaba cabreada. Tragó.

-Nada, cariño... mi vida...

Kaoru notó como el tic del ojo empezaba a hacérsele cada vez más notable. ¿Cariño...¿Mi vida...? Apretó los dientes con fuerza y señalando hacía el pasillo...

-No sé que has hecho... Kenshin, pero... ¡¡¡Esta noche duermes con Aoshi!!!

-¡Hey¿Y por qué conmigo?

Todos miraron a Aoshi, este carraspeó y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Si, calladito estaba mejor.

Kenshin vio como Kaoru abandonaba la sala a grandes zancadas, seguidamente, se escuchó el golpear del soji contra el marco. Se encogió.

-Que susceptible... ni que estuviera emba...ra...

Se puso blanco, luego azul, y después, lo vio todo negro... muy negro.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado ni que hora era pero lo que sí sabía seguro era que no estaba en su cuarto. La casi imperceptible respiración de Aoshi la sentía justo a su lado, y la fría mirada del oniwabanshu se clavaba en él como alfileres.

Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y se irguió quedando sentado en el futón. No había terminado de incorporarse cuando le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos del día: su lamentable contratiempo con la navaja, la llegada de Aoshi y Misao y... Kaoru, su Kaoru estaba embarazada... de él. Sonrió tontamente antes de apretar con fuerza el cobertor del futón en su mano. Tenía ganas de salir del dojo y saltar por todo Tokio chillando:¡Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre! Pero sabía que si hacía eso terminaría de cabrear a Kaoru y de paso haría que los vecinos lo tomaran aun por mas loco de lo que ya lo tomaban. Miró a Aoshi que tenía su vista fija en él.

A Aoshi aun le resultaba difícil de entender como ese enano pelirrojo podía tener todo lo que él deseaba y le faltaba. A simple vista no parecía que su matrimonio fuera viento en popa y sin embargo... se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué?

Kenshin parpadeo.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué te sale todo tan bien?

Kenshin miró alrededor y levanto las manos en señal de: mira donde estoy.

-Si me saliera todo tan bien estaría con mi mujer revolcándome en la cama... –y entonces pensó en su... pequeño contratiempo -...o no. Pero estaría con mujer.

Aoshi negó.

Me refiero al hecho de que estés con una mujer como Kaoru.

El pelirrojo casi se atragantó con esa sutil declaración de celos. Aoshi estaba colgado de su Kaoru... Tragó con fuerza y estrechó los ojos en él.

Aoshi seguía sin comprenderlo. Si él tuviera a su Misao como Kenshin tenía a Kaoru, jamás se comportaría como lo hacía el enano pelirrojo. Suspiró.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de ese suspiro a la vez que notaba como la sangre fluía a ritmo vertiginoso por sus venas. Ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos. Apretó los dientes.

-¡Esta embarazada!

Aoshi, que aun tenía en su mente a Misao parpadeó ante la noticia. Su Misao... ¿también estaba embarazada? No podía ser.

-Eso es imposible –replicó –sino a estado con ningún hombre.

A Kenshin se le abrió la boca. Ese hombre estaba del todo. El haberse vuelto bueno de golpe le estaba afectando a la moyera.

-¡Ah, no¡A estado conmigo¿Qué piensas que soy yo¿Un proyecto inacabado de hombre¿O qué?

Un momentito... ¿Cómo que su Misao había estado con él? Y lo peor... ¡Estaba embarazada también! El maldito enano iba a ser padre por partida doble.

-¿Cómo puede ser...?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

-Fácil. Hay muchas maneras, pero en todas, yo se la meto, y ella chilla.

Aoshi parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Chilla¿Qué su Misao chillaba con ese...? Lo vio todo rojo en el mismo instante en que se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo.

-¡Desgraciado¡Estás casado¡Y te has tirado a mi Misao!

Kenshin se levantó de un salto esquivando a duras penas al oniwabanshu y se rascó la cabeza mientras toda la retahíla de Aoshi se filtraba en su cerebro.

Primero¿Aoshi había perdido los estribos? Si no era eso... si, si, era eso, sin duda alguna ¡Aoshi había perdido los estribos!

Segundo¡Claro que él estaba casado! Y muy bien casado... se paso la lengua por la comisura de los labios para impedir que se le cayera la baba con el mero pensamiento de su mujer.

Y tercero¿Ese loco había dicho que él se había tirado a "su" Misao? No había visto tanta posesividad en una palabra desde que... desde que el había usado esa misma palabra con "su" Kaoru. Suspiró.

-¿No estábamos hablando de "mi" Kaoru?

Aoshi se enderezó y lo miró.

-No...¿si? Ah... –carraspeó –yo creí que hablábamos de Misao.

Kenshin negó. Si sabía él que el señor Kodachi intentaría atacarlo con cualquier pretexto...

-Volvamos a empezar. –se sentó de nuevo –Y sin abalanzarte. Francamente, por muchos ojitos que me hagas y por mas que vayas de tipo duro, no eres mi tipo. A mi me gustan con más pecho... –se llevó las manos al pecho y seguidamente a la entrepierna –y menos colgajos. Así que mantén las distancias. Al menos un futón entremedias. –y dejó que el futón quedara entremedias de los dos.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja. A él pocas cosas, por no decir nada, le hacían huir despavorido de ningún lugar. Pero si Kenshin le hubiera llegado a decir que es su tipo, sin duda alguna esa hubiera sido una de esas cosas por las que huiría... no quería ponerse a imaginar como usaría el enano pelirrojo la sakabattou con él... su ensayada tranquilidad se hubiera ido al traste en menos que canta un gallo. Aunque... le daba la sensación de que ya se la había ido un poco... carraspeó de nuevo por enésima vez.

-Bueno, habiendo aclarado nuestros mutuos puntos en cuanto a gustos sexuales... quería consultarte algo, pedirte ayuda. Pero después de ver el éxito que tienes con "tu" Kaoru dudo que seas la persona idónea. Pero eres el único que mantiene una relación seria con una mujer y as dicho que... –se aclaró la garganta –que tu se la metes y... –se aclaró la garganta de nuevo –y ella chilla.

Kenshin asintió.

-¿Qué clase de chillido?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. Vale, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Puso su mejor cara de tío serio y sádico antes de contestar.

-De dolor. Y por cierto... yo he aclarado mis gustos sexuales. Tu, aun no.

Aoshi abrió los ojos con asombro ante el primer comentario y los estrechó con disgusto ante el último. Kenshin tuvo que reprimir las ganas de echarse a reír.

-De placer hombre, de placer. ¿Crees que le haría daño a mi mujer? Te estaba tomando el pelo Aoshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao resopló y se giro a mirar a Kaoru.

-Kao¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas? No me dejas dormir.

Kaoru se irguió de golpe sentándose en la cama y miro a Misao.

-¿Estas despierta?

Misao la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿No es obvio? Te he hablado yo eh... no la vecina. –suspiró –Haber¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

La miró avergonzada y seguidamente empezó a sollozar.

-Kenshin no quiere ser padre. Ni siquiera a puesto interés cuando se lo he dicho. Y ya no quiere ni que le pida sexo. Es un asco estar embarazada.

Misao se pasó la mano por los ojos para aliviar el dolor que empezaba a notar en toda esa zona. Menos mal que Megumi les había dicho lo de los cambios de humor en las embarazadas. Parecía que en Kaoru no podían fallar.

-Kao, no seas alarmista. No se había dado cuenta, y cuando se ha dado... bueno, fíjate que de la impresión hasta se a desmayado... y lo del sexo, no te quejes. Tu al menos tienes a tu marido, yo no tengo ni marido, ni novio ni nadie que me pida sexo. Si algún día llegara a pedírmelo Aoshi creo que se me caerían los calzones al suelo de la impresión.

Kaoru se enjuago las lagrimillas y pensó en su amiga. Tenía razón. Al fin y al cavo ella tenia todo lo que deseaba, en cambio Misao... Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Pensaba ayudar a su amiga de una manera u otra. Pero entre las dos harían que Aoshi se declarara si o si. Sonrió.

-Yo te ayudare con ese problema.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No respires tan fuerte Yahiko que no me dejas escuchar lo que dicen. –susurró Sanosuke a la vez que dejaba descansar su mano en la cabeza de Yahiko.

-Si quieres dejo de respirar... –susurró también Yahiko con disgusto.

-No estaría mal por tu parte. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Kenshin¿Qué a Aoshi le gustan los hombres y que el maltrata a Kaoru para que chille y a ella le da placer?

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

-Solo soy un niño. No entiendo de esas cosas.

Sanosuke enarco una ceja.

-Tsubame...

Yahiko tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír bobaliconamente pero no pudo evitar poner cara de corderito enamorado.

-Y dices que no entiendes de estas cosas... y yo que pensaba que era el único que tenía problemas con sus gustos sexuales...

Pegó de nuevo la oreja al soji ignorando la cara de asombro de Yahiko y la distancia que había puesto entre ambos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A Aoshi no le solía gustar que le tomaran el pelo. Pero menos le solía gustar si venia de parte del enano ese. Pero necesitaba su ayuda y había aprendido hace años que no valía la pena discutir verbalmente con Kenshin, era mas divertido probar sus espadas. En cualquier caso tampoco iba a sacar sus kodachi.

Kenshin le echó una mirada rápida y resoplo.

-Aoshi, estas poniendo cara como si no supieras de lo que te estoy hablando hombre. Parece que no hayas estado nunca con una mujer.

Aoshi desvió la mirada avergonzado hacia el costado y a Kenshin se le abrió la boca de golpe.

-¡No has estado con ninguna mujer!

Si, si lo sé. Soy una sin vergüenza. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me quedo sin ella cuando mas la necesito.

Pero tengo mis motivos para haber tardado tanto: Motivo 1: inspiración nula, Motivo 2: trabajo... mucho, demasiado... ¿Queréis un poco¿No? Me cachis...otra vez será. Motivo 3: mas falta de inspiración, y como que esto empieza a ser repetitivo espero que me perdonéis. No me veis pero tengo cara de cachorrito mojado. ¿No os doy pena? Y si alguien me ve entonces que me lo diga porque con eso ya si que me caigo de culo .

Y ahora si eso paso a agradecer los reviews porque como siga contando lo que me pasa por la cabeza vais a tacharme de loca.

Gracias a: **pali-chan** (jajajaja y te sigues llamando Pali, se siente ya sabes lo que significa), **KIARA n.n, Nadeshiko miko** (esto de los embarazos multiples esta empezando a afectarme, que te lo digo yo), **Nadja-chan, gabyhyatt, Satsuki Haru, okashira janet** (¿ya vas viendo lo que se trae entre manos tu Aoshi? Me parece que en los próximos capis saldrá bastante), **Athena Kaoru Himura, Mai Maxwell** (como me digiste que no podía decir que Kenshin está embarazado, te e hecho caso y e embarazado momentáneamente a Misao, el caso es que hayan embarazos xD), **Mariale-26, kagomekaoru y kaoru Himura-kamiya**


End file.
